


When I Met You

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [19]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Ouch, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: When I met you, your words were new and so exciting.You sold me things, you gave me wings, you were inviting.Now you're gone from my life. I'm adrift on the sea.Just singing oh-
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddox_Named_Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddox_Named_Galaxy/gifts).



> Hey all, so this story was a special request from Maddox, thank you for your suggestion, I listened to your song and came up with this. I hope you like it :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware of the tags, there is death and suicide in this fic, if this will bother you, then please steer clear :D Remember, you're not alone, please get in contact with someone who can help you if you are feeling down. 
> 
> I am not glorifying suicide in this story, I have just written a story. I do not believe that suicide is right, there is always another option. Please seek help if you need it.

_When I met you, your words were new and so exciting._

_You sold me things, you gave me wings, you were inviting._

_Now you're gone from my life. I'm adrift on the sea._

_Just singing oh-_

Mumbo stared at his hands, the prints that he found there were the same ones that always greeted his tired eyes. The sounds around him were nothing but a mumbled blur, the sights were muffled, his nerves were shut off, numbing him from the room filled with people. Each member of the family spoke, laughed and shared memories, but Mumbo was so alone. In a space filled with faces, he was alone, for there was one face he longed to peer at the most. But those eyes had gone dull.

_Now it seems that life's a dream I'd rather wake from._

_I stumble here to there, no truth that I can take from._

_'Cause you're gone from my life. I'm so blind, I can't see!_

_I'm just singing oh-_

His aching knees, greying hair and tainted vision were constant reminders of the life that Mumbo had once lived, the person who he'd once been. But yet, when he had been that, he hadn't been alone. Although he was now surrounded by his children, and their children, he was still so far away from where he needed to be. A tear pricked at Mumbo's eye and slipped from behind his glasses, cascading down his cheek to then fall from his chin. He gazed at the sky, wet tracks twinkling against his wrinkled and worn skin. Somewhere, far from where he was, he was sure that Grian could see him, could hear him. He choked on a distant sob, holding it in, his lungs burned with the need to cry. But, he couldn't cry, he had to stay strong, if not for himself then for his children and grandchildren. He glanced back into the room, a small smile spread across his face. His son and daughter, Benji and Pearl had been so like Grian as they had grown up, Benji had Grian's unruly curls, but they were the same dark raven as Mumbo's used to be. Pearl had Mumbo's eyes but her straight hair was the same vibrant cherry blond that Mumbo had so adored about Grian. His grandchildren held the same small whispers of his late lover. Mumbo's heart clenched at the thought of Grian, so peaceful, so quiet. Far from the man who he had once been. 

_But elusive, you remain. There is nothing left to gain._

_It's the same old sad refrain._

_When I met you, my life was blue, I was so lonely._

_You took me by surprise, your eyes were all mine, only._

_Now you're gone from my life. I'm adrift on the sea._

_And it's all I can do to be, oh-_

Mumbo stumbled through the sitting room, brushing passed the playful squeals of his grandchildren, slipping by the loving gazes of his once babies. His eyes were fixed forward, he couldn't be held back. Tears continued to slip from his tight resolve, like grains of sand that slip through one's fingers, at the beach. He trudged up the steps and to the bedroom that he had once shared with his lover, the room where they had made love, the room in which they had shared their darkest secrets and their brightest hopes. He sighed, gazing at the empty side of the bed, the pillows still fluffed and ready for Grian to rest his head upon. His chest clenched as he reached for the bottle. The orange container sat innocently in the palm of his hand. His tears stained against the prescription label. He uncapped it and pressed the plastic to his lips. "I love you." Mumbo muttered as he emptied the bottle into his mouth, swallowing the capsules down in a tearful gulp. The effect wasn't instant, he felt no change at all. Mumbo stepped onto the bed and rolled into his side, pulling the covers to his chin. The moustached man glanced to the side where his lover would have slept and reached across, the cool empty mattress was a stark reminder to what he'd lost. 

_When I met you, your words were new._

His eyelids were the first to be affected, they grew heavy, as if made from lead. His body sank deeper into the soft mattress below him, the covers warmed his trembling body. He let go. The darkness swarmed around him, encapsulating him, mending him. His shattered heart that had been held together with plasters began to heal, the crack sealing. 

Birds sang from outside the window, golden warm rays trickled through between the blinds and warmed the covers that stretched across him. His outstretched hand twitched as warm fingers intertwined with his own. Mumbo's eyes flicked open, searching for the owner of the hand. Green eyes fell to blue. Blond hair hung like a halo atop his head. Cherry red cheeks and lightly tanned skin, Grian grinned at him. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you who have sent me requests. I am still up for suggestions, if anyone is interested in asking for a songfic, although because I am focusing on my multi-chaptered stories, I can't promise how quickly I can role them out. (My usual turn-a-round time is a day) So you may be waiting a day or two for your story, but I will write it :D
> 
> Thank you all for your support, it really means so much to me :D


End file.
